2016 Top 10 Most Anticipated List
1. Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice The most anticipated movie of my lifetime by a long shot. The Comic Con trailer and the teaser beforehand blew me away. It looks philosophical, it looks dark and it looks amazing. I think Affleck is going to be the definitive Batman from here on out and his clash with Superman ft. Wonder Woman should be one for the ages. I almost don't care that Jesse Eisenberg is Lex. Hype Factor: 11/10 2. Captain America: Civil War In pretty much any other year this would be number one. We follow up one of the best superhero movies of all time with out of the coolest premises of all time with the storyline from the Civil War comic. Hopefully they try to make both sides as even as possible so you could reasonably side either way. The inclusion of Spider-Man and debut of Black Panther make this my early pick for the Sammers top award next year. Hype Factor: 10/10 3. X-Men: Apocolypse Another movie that follows a masterpiece from 2014, Apocolypse looks like a truly terrifying villain. I don't mean his physical looks (Ivan Ooze clone) but the way his powers are demonstrated makes him look literally unstoppable. Every time I see a trailer I ask my friends how the fuck anyone is going to be able to stop him. I'm excited to find out. Hype Factor: 9/10 4. Zoolander 2 An ageless classic to my friends and I, the sequel is long overdue. Other comedies taking this long of a break tend to get more ridiculous in an attempt to hold up to the original, while failing to do so. I think this cast will be able to avoid that and give us one more great movie. If the trailers are any sign than I think we are off to a good start. Hype Factor: 9/10 5. Suicide Squad It looks dark and it looks different. Those are probably the two things I believe this movie needs to be successful. If it tries to be Guardians of the Galaxy, I don't think it will hold up. Luckily it's loaded with talented actors and a fantastic director. I'm excited to see how they handle all of these characters and how the new Joker turns out. Hype Factor: 8.5/10 6. Deadpool The stock footage looks incredible and I know Ryan Reynolds love the character/property but I am a little weary about Fox running this. In a perfect world it's completely unique in a funny and badass way and wins over everyone who sees it. I could totally see it being a massive disappointment though. Hype Factor: 8/10 7. Jason Bourne The trailer stole the show the night of the Super Bowl for me. I wish it was a team up with Aaron Cross but settling for the original Bourne should do just fine. I've thoroughly enjoyed every movie in the series so far and I'd hope that trend continues in 2016. Hype Factor: 7/10 8. Batman: The Killing Joke It's animated but with the return of Mark Hamill and Kevin Conroy it has the star power and nostalgia factor to excite me. It will be very interesting to see how the classic storyline is translated into animation and hopefully it pans out. Hype Factor: 7/10 9. Independance Day: Resurgence I don't care how overdone it looks and how likely it is to suck. It has a returning Jeff Goldblum, a returning Bill Pullman and the original was fucking great. No Will Smith worries me but at worst it should be a visually stunning explosion-fest. 10. Rogue One The trailers have been really well done but it's going to take more than that to make me care about a female Han Solo rip-off in a movie that we already know the ending too. Hoping for some clever cameos to add to what I'm sure will be at least a solid movie. Hype Factor: 6.5/10 Category:List